


Meltdown #3: Burning Down the House

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Series: Meltdown [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Hunter's pissed and wants his pound of flesh. *wg* Takes place after the Jan. 21, 2001 Royal Rumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown #3: Burning Down the House

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written on January 21, 2001

Rating: NC-17  
Content: M/M sex, language, mild domination

A knock sounded at the door and Steve Austin sighed as he stiffly went to it, wincing as his weight came down on his sore knee. He barely registered that it was Hunter Hearst Helmsley before all the air was driven out of his lungs by a savage punch to his solar plexus.

"You sun of a bitch," he drawled almost pleasantly as he calmly stepped into the room and quietly shut the door. He grabbed a handful of Steve's shirt and jerked him upright, paintbrushing him hard across both cheeks. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you a new asshole right now?"

Steve gasped as his wind came back to him and he glared at the blonde, attempting to peel his fingers from his clothes. "I don't have to explain myself to anyone, least of all you, Helmsley."

"Is that so?" Hunter growled harshly, tightening his grip, bringing his face close to Steve's, his eyes dark and deadly. "I beg to differ, Austin. You have some big explaining to do."

Steve scowled at him for a long moment, then abruptly leaned forward and caught Hunter in a hard, hot kiss that took the blonde man off-guard and surprised him into responding without thought. Steve encircled his wrist, caressing the silky inner side, slowly gliding up the forearm to the tender crook of his elbow. His tongue darted teasingly in and out of his mouth, tickling the roof, sensuously flickering along the sensitive surface of Hunter's, drawing it into his own mouth and sucking strongly.

Hunter moaned, then stiffened as he realized what Steve was doing. He turned his face to the side, breaking the kiss.

"Oh, no you don't, Steve Austin," Hunter hissed, poking him sharply in the ribs. "You're not going to distract me from my anger so easily."

"Then I'm just gonna have to try harder," Steve murmured, using is free hand to slide under the hem of Hunter's shirt and skim over the tense muscles of his stomach. He buried his face in his neck, gently nipping the flesh, then suckling as he felt Hunter tremble slightly.

Hunter closed his eyes as he tried to hang on to his rage. "Stop it, Steve," he ordered, smacking his hand away, only to have it return to drift down the front of his track pants, instantly snapping his cock to attention, much to Steve's amused pleasure. "Damn you!" he said, dismayed to hear his voice come out more like a groan then a snarl, as he'd intended. "You're not getting out of this. I'm royally pissed."

"Clever pun, Hunt," Steve mumbled, reaching around to grasp the blonde's ass and jerk him against him, grinding their hips together.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hunter retorted, attempting to twist out of the other man's hold. "And will you let go of me? I'm trying to chew you out here."

"Royally pissed...Royal Rumble... Yeah, I know-corny. But I thought it was cute."

"You fuckin' asshole," Hunter snapped, managing to shove Steve a few inches away to glare at him.

"Anyone ever tell you that your sexy when your mad?" Steve said with a gleam of humor in his eyes.

Hunter glowered at him. "You're not making this easy."

Steve gave him a mock-astonished look. "Was I supposed to? Oh, I'm sorry. Then let me help." Steve dropped to his knees, looking up at him with an uncharacteristic expression of contriteness. "Oh, mighty Hunter...I've been a very bad boy. Will you punish me and teach me to be good?"

Hunter honestly tried not to smile, but those wide, innocent-looking blue eyes were too much and he shook his head and chuckled weakly. "You bastard. You always do this to me!"

"Do what?"

"Fuck you."

"Is that what you want me to do? Fuck you?"

Hunter narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, then a slow wicked smile crossed his face. "Come here, Bald Man."

Steve rose lithely to his feet, letting Hunter take ahold of his shirt again, yanking him towards the bed. "I think I have a better idea." He efficiently stripped off Steve's clothes and pushed him onto the bed without too much resistance. Hunter loomed over him, hands on hips, hair in wild disarray on his shoulders as he stared down at the naked rattlesnake.

"Just a minute ago, you wanted me to punish you."

Steve's eyes rounded just a little. "I was joking, man," he protested, starting to sit up.

Hunter planted his hand in the center of Steve's chest and shoved him down, crawling onto the bed to kneel astride his hips. "I think I'm going to take you up on your offer, Austin. And I think I'm gonna enjoy every minute of this, too."

"Now Just a-"

"No talking," Hunter cut off sternly. "That's the first rule here. No talking unless I say you can." Steve opened his mouth to object again, but Hunter laid his fingers over his lips. "Just shut up, okay?"

Steve settled back with a disgruntled sigh, shrugging and spreading his hands as if to say 'whatever'. Hunter smiled and kissed his bandaged forehead.

"Good boy." Hunter scooted off the bed briefly to remove his own clothes before climbing up Steve's body until he straddled his shoulders. "All right...the first order of business is for you to give me head. Think you can do that, Bad Boy?"

Steve looked up at him impassively for a second, then lifted his head and pulled the head of Hunter's shaft into his mouth, closing his eyes to savor the musky essence of him. He stiffened his tongue and drew it down the underside, swirling it around his balls before gliding back up the length to tighten his lips around the head again.

"Ahh, fuck..." Hunter moaned, his fingers creeping around the back of Steve's head, supporting it as he worked. "God, your mouth...baby, I just love your beautiful mouth."

Steve's hands came up under Hunter and cupped his buttocks, pulling him closer as he opened his mouth wide to take him down his throat. He hummed with pleasure as Hunter gasped, his hips jerking forward. He bobbed slowly, sucking hard, spiraling his tongue around the tip on the upstroke, then sinking him deep once more.

"Faster...oh, please, faster."

Steve obliged, riding him harder, humming continuously, sending delicious vibrations through his body until he could tell Hunter was on the verge of coming by the little hitches in his throat.

"Yeah...oooh, shit! Steve, you're so good...ahh, I'm gonna come!" Hunter gripped Steve's head and held him still as he thrust erratically into his face a few times, then tensed, uttering a long, low groan as he spurt into his mouth, mewling as Steve swallowed him down greedily. Watching him do that almost made him want to come again. When he was done, he withdrew and flopped onto the bed, exhaling gustily in sated exhaustion.

Steve rolled onto his side, rising up onto an elbow to look down at the blonde man sprawled wantonly on his back, eyes closed, looking for all the world like he was going to sleep.

"If you fall asleep on me now, Helmsley, I'll fuck you up worse than I did earlier tonight," Steve growled, tugging on a damp strand of hair.

"In your dreams, Snake Man," Hunter murmured drowsily, giving him a lazy smile as he felt a hand curl around his throat. "You strangle me, you won't get yours."

"It might almost be worth it just to have the satisfaction of ending you," he rumbled, rotating his thumb in the hollow below his jaw, a spot he knew drove Hunter crazy. He grinned as the other man purred in contentment, tilting his head back to give him better access.

"Oh, come on...you wouldn't give up the best fucking orgasm of your life just to squeeze my scrawny neck?"

Steve paused in mock-consideration. "You think mighty highly of yourself...'best fucking orgasm of my life?' Just how will you accomplish that?"

With a speed that boggled the Texan’s mind, Hunter pounced on him, flipping him onto his back and straddling him, capturing his wrists and pinioning them above his head. "You will keep your hands right there. Don't you dare move them or that orgasm I promised will never happen. Understand me?"

Steve nodded, watching him intently as Hunter began to scatter wet, nipping kisses over his torso, laving and teasing his nipples until they ached to be suckled. Hunter finally relented, drawing them deep, making Steve arch off the bed with a grunt. He then moved lower, grazing the edges of his teeth along each rib before opening his mouth over his navel, erotically thrusting his tongue in and out of it until Steve moaned his name, writhing in need.

"Hunter...please..."

"Ahh, there's that begging I love so much," Hunter grunted in pleasure. "You'll be doing a lot of that before I'm through with you." He bypassed the throbbingly erect cock and went straight for his left foot.

Steve started at the first wet lick between his first and second toes, raising his head to see Hunter bowed over his foot, carefully laving the skin around the base of each toe before drawing it into his mouth and sucking strongly. The sight and sensation of him doing that sent a thrill up his leg and right into his groin. He caught his breath on a moan as the wet assault continued down the arch, tickling him till his toes curled. He nibbled the spot in the hollow of his ankle, then moved on, sinking his teeth into the meaty part of his calf. He lifted his leg and kissed the tender flesh behind his knee before working his way up his thigh. When he reached his hip, he turned and repeated the same torture on his right foot. By the time he reached his other hip, Steve was nearly delirious, begging for Hunter, pleading for him to finish him.

"I can't hear you, Austin," Hunter said, his breath puffing against his inner thigh. "Beg pretty for me and I'll make you come longer and harder than ever before."

"You're a fuckin' cocksuckin' bastard, Helmsley," Steve snarled in frustration.

Hunter chuckled. "Right now, you wish I was a 'cocksucking bastard'. But is that any way to beg for what you want?"

"I'll get you for this," Steve promised ominously.

"I'm sure you will...and I think I can honestly say I look forward to it. But come on now...beg for Hunter like a good little boy."

"No."

"No, huh?" Hunter smiled faintly, secretly pleased at Steve's stubbornness. "Then I guess I'll have to just..." He ran his tongue along the  
underside of his balls, rolling them in his mouth while suckling gently. He licked up his scrotum, laughing at Steve's reluctant groan of response. "Oh, baby, you love this...why not tell me, hmmm? Tell me how much you want me to suck this lovely big dick of yours?" He curled his tongue around the base, scraping the skin around it with his teeth. He heard a mutter and looked at him with a quirked brow. "what was that? Speak up, baby."

"Suck me..."

"I'm sorry. I must be losing my hearing. Could you say that again?"

"Goddamn you, suck my cock, you blonde bastard!"

"Now, that wasn't very nice, was it?" Hunter frowned slightly, pressing a butterfly kiss to the sensitized ridge just under the head. "Why don't you try that again...this time a little more nicer?"

Steve held out for all of five minutes, breaking at the feel of him raking his fingernails carefully up his length, sending sharp stabs of intense pleasure through him. "Oh Jesus...please...do something...Hunter, I need it bad. I need to come. Fuck, I hurt!"

That was what Hunter was waiting for. He wordlessly swallowed the burning flesh down his throat, giving a low rumble of amusement when Steve uttered a strangled cry, bowing high off the mattress. He rose and fell in a steady rhythm, occasionally skimming the edges of his teeth lightly over the pulsing skin. Each time Steve looked about to come, Hunter would firmly squeeze the root, forcing it back, then starting all over again.

"Christ, Hunter...please, baby!" Steve whined breathlessly. "I can't take anymore. I'm dying here."

Unable to stand it himself any longer, is own shaft painfully erect, he quickly reached for the container of lubricant, spreading the gel on himself. He gently but swiftly prepared Steve, grabbing the Texan's thighs and draping them around his waist and positioned himself at Steve's entrance.

Steve grew rigid at the invasion, holding his breath as the pain ripped through him, spiking his insides like fiery tongues. He was about to tell Hunter to stop when he tensed even more as a jolt of white-hot ecstasy zig-zagged up his spine and down again to pool in a molten puddle in the pit of his abdomen.

Hunter chuckled at the blissful expression on Steve's face and he pulled out, plunging back in, angling to rub against that sweet spot again. "Oh, pretty baby, you like that, don't you? Wanna come for me? Hmmm? Wanna come for Hunter?"

Steve was nearly incoherent with the desperate need for release. He arched into the deep, ramming thrusts, whimpering loudly. "Please...I need...need you... I need to come."

"You need to come, Austin?" Hunter repeated softly as his pace quickened.

"Yes...yes, please! Fuck me hard until I come!"

Hunter groaned at the frantic note in Steve's voice, wrapping his fingers around his straining shaft, pumping it in time with his wildly driving hips. "OK...OK...that's it...come on, Austin! Fuck you're so damned hot and tight... Come now!"

Steve panted harshly, his back curving up as his orgasm thundered closer. "Yeah...right there...deeper. Ahh, holy shit, that's it! I'm coming! Huuuuuuunterrrrr!"

Hunter gasped as Steve bucked powerfully under him, exploding over his hand and stomach in a torrid stream that seemed to last forever. Hunter pounded even faster as he felt himself on the brink of climax. He lunged one last time, then nearly passed out as he felt Steve deliberately squeeze his cock in a vise-like grip, literally dragging him howling over the edge in convulsive spasms. Steve caught him as he collapsed into his arms, his breathing shallow and ragged.

After a long while, they both sighed, completely relaxed and sated.

"Wow," they both said at once, then laughed.

"Now, tell me the truth," Hunter began, withdrawing from him and rolling onto his side, his upper torso half-lying across Steve in a comfortable sprawl. "Wasn't that the best fuckin' orgasm of your life?"

Steve grunted, but didn't answer.

Hunter poked him hard. "Answer the damn question, Bald Man," he persisted.

"I hate to admit it, but it was fucking incredible," Steve confessed. "I don't know how you're gonna top that one."

Hunter raised a brow sardonically. "You seem pretty sure there's gonna be an opportunity to even try."

Steve mimicked his gesture. "Are you telling me there won't be one?"

Hunter tilted his head ponderingly. "One? No." He relished the brief frown of disappointment in Steve's eyes before he shielded his reaction. "Now, several...I think that's a safe estimate, though I leave room for more."

Steve's grin was brilliant, momentarily stunning Hunter, his having never seen those adorable little dimples in his cheeks before. Steve took that opportunity to pull the blonde down and plant a resounding kiss on his lips before pressing his head to his chest. "Sleep, you annoying shit. We've got exactly 3 hours before we have to get up to catch our plane outta here."

Hunter groaned, curling himself into the other man, murmuring gratefully as Steve tugged the covers up over them. "You better hope I can walk later."

"Or what?" Steve retorted. "If you can't walk,whatcha gonna do."

"You'll just have to carry me to the plane," Hunter announced with satisfaction.

"In your dreams," Steve replied, tangling his fingers in the silken tresses of Hunter's hair, his blue eyes drifting closed as he yawned tiredly.

"Didn't I tell you," Hunter mumbled sleepily. "My dreams always come true."


End file.
